


Could Be Kissing My Fruit Punch Lips in the Bright Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh look another shitty fanfic!, a hint of alpha/omega dynamics (although I don't quite understand them), personal trainer Ashton, prompt kinda, rich twink Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a wealthy and neglected sixteen year old boy who has a strong desire for his hired personal trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Kissing My Fruit Punch Lips in the Bright Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from Lolita by Lana Del Rey)
> 
> Based off this: http://citylightsandafastcar.tumblr.com/post/98421700529/imagine-twink-rich-boy-underage-16-luke-feeling
> 
> and this: http://citylightsandafastcar.tumblr.com/post/98727039644/mpregashton-citylightsandafastcar-im-thinking

Luke loved spring.

He loved seeing the flowers bloom on the trees, and he loved the comfortable temperatures and being able to spend time outdoors. To him, spring truly seemed like a rebirth. It was the season where the sun came out after a long, dark, cold winter, and when the plants started growing once again after a while of either not growing or being coated in snow. Once the vernal equinox came around each year at the end of March and when it came time to set the clocks back, Luke was filled with excitement. March had come in like a lion, but Luke most enjoyed when it came out like a lamb. Spring almost seemed like more of a new start than the new year did to him. He never set new year’s resolutions knowing that he couldn’t resolve them unless the seasons had changed. He always set his resolutions before the spring.

But every year, spring managed to sneak up on him like an animal sneaks up on it’s prey. Every year, Luke forgot about spring until it was there, and suddenly, Luke was rushing to prepare for the change in weather and time.

For Luke especially, who’d always been a bit promiscuous for his young age, spring meant wearing less clothing. The warmer weather meant being uncomfortable if too much clothing was worn. If Luke were to have a majority of his limbs exposed, and if he wanted to wear tighter clothing, he wanted his limbs to look attractive. He had long legs that he wanted to make use of, and they wouldn’t look quite as long had they not been lean and toned. He had always had a little belly, and was hesitant to go around with his shirt off, although nonetheless, he did it. He didn’t mind it on other people (and wouldn’t dare shame them for it), but he personally didn’t think pudge looked good on him. Not having finished puberty yet, he still had a bit of baby fat that he wanted gone. He didn’t think he was overweight, or have particularly bad self esteem. He just wanted his body to live up to it’s full potential, and it couldn’t do that unless he toned up a bit. He wanted a body that would make the guys swoon over him, and want him to walk their way.

And to make matters worse, this had gotten worse during the winter. He knew that it was natural for people to put on weight during the winter. It kept them warmer, after all. And the few extra pounds typically went unnoticed considering it was hidden under longer, baggier clothes that made people more comfortable during the winter. But during the spring when Luke would be walking around topless on the beach, he didn’t want those extra pounds to still be present.

Luke saw a link between wealth and beauty standards. During times and within countries of less wealth, a higher body fat percentage was seen as more attractive because it meant that people could afford to eat lots of good food, and wealth, being rare, was appealing. However, during wealthier times and in wealthier places, being slimmer shows self-control, proportion, and lack of gluttony. Since wealth wasn’t as rare, the ability to eat wasn’t valued quite as much.

Luke’s family was definitely on the wealthier side of the spectrum. The only reason he wasn’t constantly referred to as a spoiled brat was because he was surrounded by people that were just like him. Luke thought of himself as spoiled, but he thought he was being spoiled by the wrong people. Instead of being spoiled by his family, he wanted to be spoiled by someone who spoiled him out of pure romantic love and adoration - preferably, a young man, but older than himself.

He had a gym in his basement which his parents and his brothers would use. Once spring snuck up on him that year after he put on weight during winter, he decided he would use the gym. 

The only thing holding him back was how exactly he would make use of that gym. He knew that it was only a matter of using the machines, but there were many things he didn’t know, such as how to use those machines, how long to use those machines, how to train his body to target certain parts of it, and so on.

Luke figured that he was independent enough to take matters into his own hands. He looked up personal trainers on the internet, and found a website that contained many personal trainer profiles.

He scrolled for hours, and found it quite boring. None of the trainers seemed particularly interesting or good at their jobs. He was about to shut his computer and find another way to entertain himself when one in particular caught his eye.

His name was Ashton, and there was a photo of him. He had fluffy dirty blonde hair that framed his face beautifully in waves, and a glorious tan. Even though he was only smiling slightly, Luke could see he had deep dimples like his own. He was wearing a tight black tank top which showed off his broad shoulders, large biceps, and toned chest. Luke was practically drooling.

He immediately clicked on the profile. Allegedly, Ashton was twenty four, and had been a personal trainer for four years. His goal was to not only do exercises that would suit the trainee for the time being, but to teach them things that they could use for the rest of their lives to stay in shape. Luke thought he was perfect, and decided to contact him.

Being too nervous to call him, Luke decided to email him instead; asking him when he was available. He got an email within the next day saying that he was available Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at five (after Luke got home from school). Luke was quite excited to be getting a fit, new personal trainer.

He told his parents dinnertime, and, unsurprisingly, they didn’t mind. They were rarely around the house anyhow, and often times, Luke felt neglected. This was what made Luke gain independence over time, but sometimes, he wanted an older guy to take care of him in more ways than one. He was quite looking forward to having a hot personal trainer around.

When Monday came around, Luke was excited. He had been nervous all day for his first personal training session, and wanted to impress Ashton.

Ashton arrived a couple of minutes before five. The doorbell rang, and Luke quickly ran over to it. He opened the door, and saw Ashton.

Surely, he looked better in person. He was wearing a grey tank top this time with a green jacket over it, and sweatpants. He smiled politely, and the two greeted each other. 

“Should we just go down to the gym and get started?” Luke asked. Ashton nodded.

When they got downstairs, Ashton walked around the room, examining the fitness equipment that Luke’s family owned to see how it could be used. He picked up a yoga ball in each of his arms, and placed them beside each other before sitting on one. Luke got the memo, and sat on the other, facing him directly.

“What exercises should I do first?” Luke asked Ashton, wanting to get down to business.

“We’ll save the exercises for wednesday. For now, I need to know more about you, and where you hope to go with your personal training. I need to base how I train you off what you want.”

Luke sighed thoughtfully, and rested his elbows on his knees, looking up at Ashton. “I want to tone up a bit; gain some muscles on my arms and my legs.” To demonstrate, Luke bravely stretched out his leg so that his ankle was resting on Ashton’s thigh. 

“You do have very long legs,” Ashton replied, before lightly grabbing Luke’s ankle and moving it back to where it was before. “I may have to modify your exercises to incorporate that.”

“I would also like to tone my stomach,” Luke said, and demonstrated once again by pulling up his shirt, and showing off his belly. Luke didn’t have abs yet, but he wasn’t afraid to show the trainer the decent body he already possessed.

Unfortunately, Ashton didn’t pay that part of his body much attention. “Alright. We will do exercises to tone these parts of your body, but unfortunately, these will most likely be the last places you lose fat in if they’re the first places you gain fat in.”

“How does that work?” asked Luke curiously, but he didn’t really listen to Ashton’s response, being too busy staring at his lips to process anything he was saying. Ashton had the kind of lips that you couldn’t really help but stare at as he talked. Although they weren’t plump, they moved elegantly and articulated each word he said. By the time he was finished talking, Luke realized that their knees were pressed together, and Luke was leaning forward.

Ashton quickly receded, moving back so that Luke lost his balance and ended up flying forward onto the floor, messing up his white blouse that he wore for school.  
“You messed up my uniform!” Luke explained before picking himself off the ground, and back to his previous position further away from Ashton.

Ashton simply rolled his eyes. “Well then you shouldn’t have worn your uniform. Didn’t you say you assumed you would be exercising?”

“Yes, but I was planning on changing,” Luke replied, and Ashton wanted to roll his eyes once again. This spoiled little rich kid was coming onto him, and then claiming he was allowed to change in the middle of a training session. Ashton decided that if he were to do that any time soon, he would have to take responsibility for being unprepared, and do the exercises in his uniform, messing it up even more. He probably had someone to clean and iron it afterwards, however. Ashton was certain he didn’t do that job himself. But judging the way he’s been so far, he may even take it off anyway.

Ashton wanted to give the kid a reality check; to make him do one hundred sit ups right then and there so that he knew what pain felt like, and so that he knew not to mess with him. But Ashton always reserved his first sessions for explaining the benefits of exercise and safety, so this didn’t seem like an option.   
Luke seemed to behave for the rest of the session. He sat patiently whilst Ashton spoke, although Ashton noticed him staring multiple times. When Ashton told Luke how to exercise safely, he made Luke repeat his words back to him, considering safety was most important. He wanted Luke to feel pain from having to persist and soreness (which would come with the benefits), not pain from injury. He also told Luke a bit about how to add healthy eating to regular exercise for best results.   
Soon enough, the session was over, and they bid each other goodbye. Luke watched Ashton walk away after exiting his residence. Although Ashton was slightly intimidating, Luke was even more excited for the next session than he had been for this one. Ashton was a challenge, and Luke couldn’t wait to see whether or not he could manage to pull Ashton with his charm.

Tuesday came and went, and soon, it was wednesday. Ashton entered his house at around five. Luke was prepared this time; with a tee-shirt, knee-length shorts, and sweatbands. 

They started off by doing some simple stretching. It turns out that it was best to do the stretches that involved movements prior to exercising, but they did a little bit of both. One of the stretches was called the downward dog, and Luke got an excellent view of Ashton’s ass in front of him when he demonstrated this stretch. Luke decided he liked it.

To say that the rest of the training was difficult was an understatement. If this was difficult, he had no idea what the rest would be like. Ashton was constantly demanding him to do a certain number of reps of a certain exercise; push ups, sit ups - you name it. At some points he would let Luke slow down, before making him speed up for a short period of time. Apparently, this was the most effective type of training, but Luke decided that it was also the most painful.

But Luke loved it. He loved being submissive to Ashton, and doing whatever he demanded. He loved hearing Ashton be loud and slightly demanding. It was hot. Luke decided he would save the misbehavior for later, and would stay on Ashton’s good side for now.

They didn’t end up using the equipment at all, only the mats. By the end of the training, Luke was lying on the mat like a starfish, panting heavily. 

“Does it get easier?” he asked breathlessly. “Will you go easy on me next time?”  
“As your endurance increases, we will be doing different exercises to fit your level of difficulty.”

Luke sighed. “That was way beyond my level of difficulty.”

“It may feel like that now, but you’ll only see results if you persist.”

The next few lessons were the same. Ashton pushed Luke what felt like beyond his limits; making him do very difficult exercises. Sometimes, Ashton would do the exercises with Luke, and Luke would stop and stare in awe before Ashton had to stop so that Luke would actually do his exercises. Luke figured that if Ashton was going to push Luke beyond his limits, Luke would tease Ashton to the point of Ashton losing control. Luke knew that if he made it obvious enough he wanted Ashton, Ashton would want him too. 

But so far, no matter how hard Luke tried, Ashton remained professional. He would look very weak if he could be played by a spoiled rich kid like Luke. When Luke would ask Ashton to help him stretch or do an exercise, Ashton refused. Luke figured he had to try harder.

That weekend, he went out shopping for some new exercise clothing. He saw a pair of yoga pants that suited him very well when he tried them on, and looking at himself from behind, he got the idea that they would look even more attractive (and there would be no underwear lines) if he were to wear a thong under it.

So, he ordered a lacy pink thong online, and admired himself in the mirror once he put it on. He knew that Ashton wouldn’t be able to resist him now.

That monday when he was doing the downward dog, Ashton just so happened to be standing behind him watching his form, and Luke just so happened to be wearing the outfit he had bought recently.

He moved his arms forward until he was touching his toes bending down, and put his ass against Ashton, who immediately stumbled backward in response. Luke stood up.

“Oops, sorry,” he said innocently batting his eyelashes. For a second, Ashton looked slightly turned on, and gulped before nervously shaking his head and continuing with the lesson.  
They actually started to use the equipment this time, and Luke found this a bit easier than the other exercises. He still found himself tired out by each lesson, and was getting impatient by the lack of results he was seeing, both from his body, and from Ashton.

“Will I ever see results?” He impatiently asked Ashton after the training session on friday.

“Of course, just wait a month or so and you will be seeing results. Obviously, they don’t come right away,” Ashton responded. Did this mean it would be a month before Ashton reacted to Luke’s advances? Luke hoped not. He wasn’t willing to wait that long.

That monday, Luke was going through his brother’s drawers to find a shirt to wear, considering he couldn’t find any to wear that were suitable. He found a T-shirt at the bottom of Jack’s drawer, and put it on.

It was a bit long, and the armholes were very large. Looking at himself from the side, he noticed that his nipples were very visible, and were easily revealed with only the slightest movements. He figured this was a good thing, and hoped his brother wouldn’t mind him stealing the shirt.

Luke was doing the stretch where one puts the bottom of their foot up to their inner thigh when he noticed his right nipple was completely exposed. Come to think of it, Ashton did seem a bit distracted when Luke was in certain positions that exposed him. He looked down before looking up at Ashton, and noticed that Ashton was clearly staring at the pink, perky nub. He shook himself out of his trance, and Luke smiled and winked at him.

“Thank you for today’s lesson, Mr. Irwin,” Luke said that friday once they were finished. Luke had been calling him that, and Ashton seemed to like it. Luke had been trying harder by wearing the clothing and licking his lips as well. it was working slightly, but it still wasn’t good enough. Luke figured it was time that he be even more promiscuous.

He was doing sit ups, and Ashton was right in front of him, holding his feet. He had to do one hundred of them, which was still quite difficult, despite his practice. After his fiftieth sit up, he was moaning and groaning in little pants. Once he realized what he was doing, he started moaning louder, and more erotically with each sit up. Ashton gulped, and kept his eyes on Luke, trying to keep himself together and hide his arousal. 

After Luke’s one hundredth sit up, he sighed loudly and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton wanted to hug him and hold him close, but he patted him on the back instead before getting up to dictate the next exercise. The next exercise was squats, and Luke was sure to squat extra deep with his legs spread. 

The exercise after that involved getting on hands and knees, and Luke did exactly that whilst arching his back and looking up at Ashton through his eyelashes. Ashton was visibly distracted. It was finally working. 

Ashton was standing right in front of Luke. Luke got off his hands so that he was only on his knees, shuffled forward slightly, and nuzzled his face against Ashton’s crotch, moaning softly, breathing his hot breath against it. Ashton squealed, and shifted uncomfortably before pulling away.

“Okay, we’re done for the day!” He exclaimed before grabbing his gym bag and rushing out of the room. Luke ran after him.

“But we shouldn’t be done for another half an hour!”

Ashton turned around, and Luke could see his arousal, despite him trying to hide it.

“We can lengthen our next session if necessary, but I have to go,” declared Ashton, before rushing out of the mansion, leaving Luke confused and turned on, yet satisfied that he had finally managed to get Ashton.

Once Ashton got home, he shut the door, and leaned against it breathlessly before sliding down it and putting his head in his hands.

By now, his arousal was only slightly present, but Ashton didn’t know what to do. He knew that Luke was only sixteen, and he didn’t want Luke to make a decision he would regret in the future. But Luke was clearly willing, and Ashton decided: three strikes, and Luke was out. If Luke teased him again three times, he would simply have to give him what he was obviously asking for unless somehow Ashton had been getting the wrong impression this whole time, and Luke wasn’t really asking for anything.

The next lesson, Luke was bench pressing whilst Ashton spotted from the side. He was still a bit distracted, but so far, Luke hadn’t teased him.

Luke rested the weight on the top of the poles, crossed his arms, and looked up at Ashton.

“I don’t think you should spot me this way. You’re at an awkward angle, so if it falls, I don’t think you would catch it.”  
“Then where should I stand?” asked Ashton curiously.  
“Directly over me.” Luke replied.

Ashton raised an eyebrow, before walking forward and spreading his legs so that Luke and the bench were between them, and walking forward so that he was standing directly above Luke’s stomach.

Although this position had been better than the previous one, it wasn’t quite the one he wanted him in.

“Other side,” he said, and Ashton rolled his eyes before walking backward around the equipment, shifting forward so that his crotch was right above Luke’s face. He gripped the barbell.

“Better?” he asked impatiently. Luke nodded.

He put his hands over Ashton’s on the barbell, before pulling it down to his chest and pushing it up again. At one point, his arms got tired and he panicked, thinking that the barbell would fall onto his best and crush him. Noticing this, Ashton put the weight back where it belonged.

“Thanks,” Luke said, after he had calmed down.  
Luke lifted his head up so that it was touching Ashton’s crotch like it had been before, still breathing heavily. He then opened his mouth and started sucking on the crotch of Ashton’s shorts. Ashton’s breath hitched, and he moved away before telling Luke to do another set.

“How about you?” Luke asked. “How many pounds can you lift?”

Ashton shrugged. “Probably around two hundred,” he replied, acting as if it was no big deal. Luke looked at him sceptically.  
Ashton added more weighted discs to the ends of the barbells until two hundred pounds were on it, and put it to rest on the rack before lying down on the flat bench and gripping the bar.  
“I’ll spot you,” Luke said, before moving directly above Ashton and gripping the bar beside his hands.  
Ashton started lifting, and Luke enjoyed the sound of his soft grunts. After about five reps, Luke sat down on Ashton’s lap, and soon enough, Ashton felt Luke grind down on him.  
He gasped, and immediately put the bar back up, before sitting up, and gripping Luke’s shoulders (who was still in Ashton’s lap).   
“You could have killed me! That bar could have crushed me!” Exclaimed Ashton.   
Luke shrugged. “That’s my intention, but not literally,” he replied, and to elaborate upon this, he grinded down on Ashton once again. Ashton moaned loudly, but held him still.

Putting his hands under Luke’s armpits, he lifted Luke off his lap, and onto the ground.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he said, and patted Luke on the head.

Luke pouted. Clearly, Ashton thought of him as a child. Luke would have to prove he wasn’t by catching Ashton off guard like he had, but even more so.

“This exercise is called the pelvic thrust, or whatever you would like to call it. You lie on your back with your knees bent, but the medicine ball on your pelvis, and thrust upward repeatedly.”

“Can you demonstrate, Mr. Irwin?” Luke asked once Ashton explained his next exercise. He got the logistics of it, but still didn’t fully understand how it was done.

Ashton sighed, and lay down in the position he had previously explained. 

“Demonstrate with me instead of the ball,” Luke suggested, and looked at Ashton whilst biting his lip. “I bet you can’t do it.”

Ashton sighed once again. “It’s meant to be done with a ball, princess, not a person.” Luke swooned internally at Ashton calling him princess, and wished he would do it again.

Nevertheless, Ashton demonstrated with the ball, and Luke quite enjoyed seeing it. One he handed over the ball to Luke, Luke did the exercise. However, when he did it, he was sure to make it look extra suggestive by thrusting at a fast pace, and moaning loudly. This turned out to be extremely tiring, and he collapsed on the floor.

Ashton gulped. “N-not so fast,” he stuttered. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Luke decided he was bored with this, and walked over to the place where he had practiced doing bench dips. Suddenly, he got an idea. One which might actually work this time.

“I dare you to bench dip me,” he told Ashton, and turned to face him. 

“Luke, let’s move on,” said Ashton, attempting to look frustrated emotionally when he was actually only frustrated sexually.  
“Why?” Luke batted his eyelashes, and walked up to Ashton. “Think you can’t do it?”

“Luke, you know I can-”

“Prove it.”

Ashton sighed, and walked over to the bench. Luke straddled his lap, facing him, and put his arms around his shoulders. Ashton started pressing up and down, and it was clear that lifting Luke was an easy thing for him. Luke found this hot, and he looked into Ashtons eyes before throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Ashton moaned a bit too, and after a few more dips, he slowed down before stopping completely.

It seemed as if Luke had no choice but to step off. 

“I’m hungry,” Luke said, and he exited the room. He decided he was going to tease Ashton mercilessly, trying different things until Ashton surrendered.

He walked over to his freezer, and pulled out a cherry flavored popsicle before walking back into the gym. He knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

He sat on the mat, and looked up at Ashton, who was sitting across from him waiting.

“Who said you could get a snack in the middle of a training session?” asked Ashton.

Luke shrugged. “I did.”

“Yes, but you don’t make the rules. Hand it over.”

He unwrapped the popsicle, and hurled the wrapper away. He licked all the way up the popsicle from the stick to the top, before hollowing his cheeks and looking over at Ashton through his eyelashes. 

Ashton was staring at him lustfully, mouth opened slightly, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Luke simply bobbed his head and sucked harder, moaning around the popsicle. Knowing exactly what he was doing to Ashton. He wasn’t too sure he wanted the popsicle back now, and he was sure that he wanted to replace the popsicle with something else.

Soon enough, he had finished the popsicle, and Ashton still sat there frozen. He licked the stick clean, and threw it next to the wrapper.

“What?” he asked Ashton, batting his eyelashes innocently. “What did I do?”

Grinding his teeth and shaking his head, Ashton decided this was the last straw. If Luke wanted it so bad, he could get it.

He surged forward, pouncing on Luke and growled. He reached around Luke, groping his ass, and harshly tearing the back of his tight leggings that had been taunting him all day. He saw that Luke was wearing a bright pink lacy thong, and admired it for a moment before pulling it down with his teeth and continuing.

He turned Luke onto his back, and spread his legs. Just by looking at it, he could see that his hole was loose and wet, all for him. He wouldn’t be needing lubricant. 

He quickly tore off his own clothing. Luke moaned and writhed, and begged for him. He even called him “daddy”, which at first took Ashton by surprise but he knew that he liked it.

It all happened quite fast. He rapidly fucked into Luke as Luke moaned even louder and writhed like a bitch in heat. Ashton thought that he was one. Perhaps that was why Luke had been teasing him mercilessly every session.  
They reached their climaxes at similar times, and by the end, the mat was stained with come. Luke was still lying down, and Ashton lay down beside him, catching his breath.

“Well,” Luke said with a smirk. “That was certainly a workout. I think I’m good for the next few weeks.”

“Oh, so you don’t want me to come?” replied Ashton jokingly.

“You just did.”

Ashton giggled. “No, not like sex come. Like, arrive come.”

“Of course I do,” replied Luke. “And I want to do this again. This has been my dream ever since I met you.”

Ashton smiled. “You’ve made that quite obvious.”

They just lay there for the next few minutes before Ashton got up, cleaned as best he could, and left. But somehow, Luke didn’t feel dirty or used. He felt like he had just fulfilled his biggest fantasies.

But during the next few sessions, Ashton noticed that Luke wasn’t the same. He didn’t tease him mercilessly, and in a way, Ashton was slightly relieved. He had enjoyed fucking Luke, but they actually needed to be productive, and the teasing was distracting. But he was also concerned. 

Part of the reason Luke acted the way he did around Ashton wasn’t only because he wanted Ashton to take him right then and there. It was also because he wanted attention. Since his parents never paid much attention to him, and he didn’t associate with the kids at school, he needed someone to show that they cared about them. He needed to be reassured that people appreciated his existence. He figured Ashton could be this person, but also figured he could only get his attention only through sex, and getting his empathy or care was hopeless.

“Luke, is everything alright?” Ashton said after Luke stopped doing his sit ups, sighed, curled his knees into his chest and rested his forehead on them.

Luke quickly got himself together. “Yes, I’m fine,” he replied, and attempted to continue his exercise. It proved to be a failed attempt.

Ashton saw right through him. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to cancel today’s session.”

Luke nodded in sorrow. “Alright, I understand.”

“Let’s have some fun instead.” He stood up, and put his hand out. “Come on!”

Luke tentatively took it, and hoisted himself up, wondering what “fun” Ashton had in mind.

Luke was surprised when Ashton stopped in front of mcdonalds. 

“Ashton, what are you doing? This is a fast food restaurant,” Luke asked in distress. He knew that his body wouldn’t change if he ate junk food.

“I know. But they have happy meals here, and trust me, they do actually make you happy. It’s absolutely fine to indulge every once in a while. Life’s too long not to care about what you put into your body, but too short to completely abstain from eating anything that is potentially bad for you. Every food is fine in moderation. If it makes you happy, it’s fine every once in a while.”

This made Luke smile, and he believed Ashton’s kind, encouraging words (although, he was still a bit worried about the potential effects of what he was about to eat). They went inside, and both ordered happy meals. Luke ate enough chicken nuggets to fill him up for days (or so he thought).   
On their way home, Luke stopped in front of the playground. He admitted it looked inviting and fun, and Luke wanted to climb around to burn at least some of the calories off and have a bit more fun. 

“Want to go in?” asked Ashton, seeing where Luke’s attention was.

Without waiting for an answer, Ashton walked over to the tube slide, and Luke followed. He started to climb up the slides.

“You’re supposed to slide down it,” he told Ashton, who ignored him.

Sighing, Luke climbed up to the top of the slide, and started to slide down it. On the way (just as he had expected), he slid into Ashton, and they ended up a laughing mess of limbs at the base of the slide.

Luke ended up sliding down the slide on Ashton’s lap, and tried to get across the monkey bars with his newly developed arm muscles. He hoisted himself up and climbed in between the bars so that he was sitting on top of the monkey bars like he had as a kid. He was joined by Ashton, who had trouble getting up since he was bigger than Luke, and there wasn’t much space between the bars.

“You know we’re going to have to extend our future lessons so that I can burn off these extra calories,” said Luke, and which goes without saying, meant more teasing time for Ashton.

“At least you’re smiling,” replied Ashton, and he looked at him fondly.

At that moment, it started to rain. Luke typically hated the rain, and associated it with melancholy and gloominess. But today, he enjoyed it. He jumped off the monkey bars, and started running through the rain, laughing. At first Ashton looked at him strangely, before running up to him, grabbing his hand, and until they got back to Luke’s house, he didn’t let it go. Luke didn’t scream or cry when thunder boomed and roared and lightning flashed like he typically did at night when he was alone and there was no one to protect him from the storm. It simply motivated him to run faster, and get closer to Ashton for protection.

Luke thought that Ashton was a bit like the rain. Luke was a bud; closed in on himself waiting to bloom, but once the rain poured down on him, he opened up and bloomed like he never had before. Ashton was strong like thunder, but calming like warm drizzle. 

And Luke didn’t mind the rain all that much anymore. After all, April showers bring May flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at morelashton, feel free to send me prompts and shit, love ya :)


End file.
